There is a known construction [20] of a straight-tube Coriolis mass flow meter, where the flow tube is vibrated at a resonance frequency of a natural vibration in a highest anti-symmetric mode. The flowmeter has sections of oval cross section that provide low bending resistance to the vibration at the points where amplitude is largest.
There is a known construction [21] of straight-tube Coriolis mass flow meter, that consists of an actuator means are provided to excite the tube at a point intermediate the inlet and outlet ends. Causing the tube to vibrate in a circular path. When fluid flows there through, the tube is subjected to Coriolis forces. A pair of sensor are disposed at respective points between the inlet and outlet ends of the tube and the excitation point to yields in response to the torsional oscillations.